


Perfect Fit

by KittyKeena (PhoenixHare)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna & Elsa - Freeform, Engagement, Established Relationship - Anna/Kristoff, F/F, Other, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Trouble In Paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHare/pseuds/KittyKeena
Summary: It's Anna's first birthday since she's become Queen of Arendelle, and there is only one thing she wants.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> The picture that inspired this fic is here: https://twitter.com/Inu_Akita/status/1236664707932536832

Being at Arendelle wasn’t the same for Anna. It’d been months since Elsa abdicated and, to Anna, it felt even longer since she last saw her elder sister. Because of their gradually increasing duties to their respective people, Family Game Night became a bi-monthly event. And Elsa would only visit if Arendelle was celebrating something.

Which is why Anna couldn’t wait for the sun to rise. She stood at the balcony all night, feeling the cold breeze through her hair. She was looking out past the sea, past the mountains, to find a glimpse of Elsa on horseback. One could mistake her for a dog waiting on her master to come home. And she wouldn’t rest until she did.

As soon as the sun rose, she smiled and let out a heavy exhale through her nose, “Alright, I have to finish everything before Elsa comes. I hope it’s not a lot of work again.”

Entering back into the Queen’s Quarters, she looked to the bedside counter, seeing her engagement ring from Kristoff. She wasn’t going to lie; there were times she forgot that was around. The only times she’d wear her engagement ring was during formal meetings, parties, and appearances. But other than that, it would stay in its box. She didn’t feel like wearing it most of the time, and if she were being honest, she’d rather not wear it. And she’d started to think Kristoff was realizing it.

After putting the thought in the back of her mind, Anna checked her schedule and workload, making a note she’d only work until Elsa arrived. Everything else could be finished after.

“No meetings, thank god. But I should at least make an appearance in town. Which means, the ring needs to be on,” Anna thought as she got dressed for the day. She got her hair done in a bun and walked back out to get the ring, having a moment to herself before placing it on her left ring finger.

“Time for work.”

\---

That afternoon, after approving and rejecting various requests from her people, Anna laid back on her chair. A sigh of relief before she realized Kristoff was in the room, asleep, a piece of cake with a candle sticking out in hand. A smile before watching him there.

"I wonder when he came in," Anna said to herself, resting her arms on her desk. Noticing she'd been playing with her engagement ring, she looked at it, lost in thought for a moment before standing and walking to Kristoff. She took the piece of cake to set it aside. Anna removed her cloak and placed it over him, leaving him to rest. Taking the cake with her, Anna walked through the halls, having small bites here and there. Various workers in the castle greeted her a “happy birthday,” all to which she replied with a “thank you”.

Eventually, she reached the soldier training grounds, handing her empty plate to a servant eager to take it to the kitchen. It was the middle of an obstacle training course with General Mattias overlooking.

“Your Majesty!” Mattias called out to her as Anna visited the knights training grounds. Everyone turned their attention to Anna, stopped what they were doing, and stood in attention. “I didn’t know you’d be visiting us during training. I heard from the others it’s your birthday today. Best wishes!”

Anna laughed, “Thank you, General Mattias. I was walking around actually. Didn’t want to stay cooped up in the study.”

“Did the young prince consort greet you with a happy birthday yet?”

A hesitant pause before responding. “I think he did, but I was so engrossed in my work, I didn’t even hear him enter my office. He’ll probably greet me again later, but I feel bad I made him wait.” Anna nervously laughed.

“Haha, well, he seems like a nice man. How are his studies of Arendelle Law going? Is he having any trouble?” the general questioned.

Anna subtly jumped out of nerves. “I believe it’s going well. I haven’t been overlooking it as much as I should, but he also doesn’t complain about it,” she explained. She looked at a nearby clock for the time and spoke calmly, “I should get back to working. I expect all of the soldiers to be in tip top shape to protect the Kingdom. We can’t always depend on Elsa.” Anna waved goodbye as the soldiers and Mattias and the soldiers returned to work.

\---

Anna spent time at the balcony again, messing with her ring again.

_How could I forget Kristoff’s going to be prince consort? Is he going to enjoy that kind of life? I know he’s the one that proposed and I’m the one that accepted... Does that make me the selfish one? Something about this whole thing doesn’t feel right to me. Like I’m forcing him to stay by my side so I’m not-_

_Anna removed the engagement ring and set it on the railing, releasing a heavy sigh. It really is too big… She continued looking out to the forest’s direction, her head resting on her left hand._

_Elsa... I would really like your advice right about now..._

_Where are you?_

As if on cue, a familiar whistle resounded, grabbing Anna’s attention. Lowering her arm, Anna gave the spirit a smile "Hi, Gale. Have you been a good little wind spirit?" 

Another whistle. 

"Is that so? I heard from Elsa you made some Northuldran kids fly while they were working. And made a powerful windstorm the other day." 

A whistle, accompanied with a quick gust of wind, expressed how Gale felt, as if she were nervous or overexplaining. To this, Anna laughed, “I’m only kidding, Gale.” A pause before Gale swirled around Anna’s body. “So Gale, what brings you in? Do you have a letter for me?” 

The wind stopped for a moment before Gale flew back the direction she came from. Oddly enough, in the direction of town, and arrived back with a paper bird to give to Anna.

Anna caught the note and raised an eyebrow at the wind spirit. “Forget it, did you? You aren’t growing old and senile on me, are ya, Gale?”

Gale took Anna to the air and over the ocean water. A whistle later and Anna screamed, “Alright, Alright. I won’t joke like that again! Just put me back on land, please!” With that plea, Gale took mercy and flew Anna back to the castle, setting her down on land calmly.

“Are we good?” Anna asked, finally unfolding the note. Gale circled around Anna with a pleasant summer ocean breeze. Something Anna liked. Something that told Anna things would be alright.

Until she saw the letter was from Elsa, something Anna started to be afraid of. It would sometimes be of Elsa having to cancel a visit because of work or some other business. And Anna would definitely lose it if Elsa stopped coming home. “Gale, she’s coming today, right?”

A whistle served as a response that would calm Anna's nerves a bit before flying back into town. Anna, in turn, took a deep inhale as she looked at the parchment in her hand. It read:

> _Anna,_
> 
> _Happy Birthday! I hope you are well._
> 
> _Before you worry, no, I didn't cancel today. I know how important a day today is for you. Know that no matter what, I’m never going to miss your birthday and the holidays._
> 
> _Learning politics in Northuldra is stressful, but I'm not giving up on it. Though, I do miss Arendelle a lot. I hope to visit more often. You always have ways to make me feel calm and assure me I'm doing the right thing._
> 
> _…Come meet me in town at the Clock Tower at sunset. There’s something I want to give you. I’m looking at your gift in front of me, and I’m hoping you like it..._
> 
> _Elsa_

It put a smile on Anna’s face reading that Elsa would be home for her birthday. One worry down. The queen held the note close to her heart. She felt her heart soar with bliss and happiness for words from her elder sister. She always looked forward to Elsa's notes, even if it was a standard greeting.

\---

After getting dressed in her dark-green casual attire, Anna made her way through town, being greeted with a happy birthday as she passed by various townspeople. She waved to them in response, trying to get to the clock tower as quickly as her legs could take her. With eagerness pushing her forward, she opened the doors to the tower, climbed the stairs to the top, and opened the final doors to see her. 

Her form, sitting on the edge of the clock tower, looking out to the queendom of Arendelle. She was enjoying the sight of her old home. Her platinum blonde hair flowing in Gale’s winds before the spirit flew towards the queen. 

While Anna and Gale talked behind her, Elsa became nervous and clutched her hands to her lap. Even though she loved seeing Arendelle and often looked forward to seeing Anna whenever she visited, Elsa seemed to have something on her mind as she saw people living their lives below. After releasing a calming breath, Elsa put on a smile and stood to face her little sister.

“Oh, okay. Thanks for everything, Gale.” Anna dismissed Gale, who proceeded to fly back to the forest. She faced Elsa, and Elsa faced Anna in return.

Elsa put her hands behind her back, using one of them to tuck her own hair behind her ear. She sheepishly looked at Anna. “Hi.”

“Hi, me,” Anna responded, getting a laugh from both women. The queen walked over to Elsa, hugging her tightly. “I missed you, Elsa,” she spoke softly, without a second thought. It was the one thing Anna wanted to do today. And she hoped for Elsa to stay the next few nights. Maybe even longer. To Anna, she wished for this moment wouldn’t end.

Elsa, setting a small gift aside, returned Anna’s hug. “I was here a couple weeks ago, silly.”

“That’s a couple weeks too long for you to be gone.” Anna held her close. She was scared that if she had let go, Elsa would disappear again. She’d leave again. Just before her thoughts started to spiral downward, she noticed most of Elsa’s fingers were bandaged and wrapped, covering what were hopefully old or minor wounds. “What happened here?”

“Um… I got a little clumsy with making your present,” she responded with a nervous laugh.

Anna only smiled and shook her head. “Perfect Elsa? Clumsy? Pinch me, I must be dreaming.”

The snow queen playfully pushed against Anna. “Alright, stop, or you don’t get the gift.”

“If I stop, can I have it now?”

“It’s not the right time. It has to be perfect,” Elsa explained. As Anna opened her mouth to retort, the elder sister glared at her, “One word, and you get this next year.”

And like that, the queen shut her mouth and joined Elsa, sitting with her over the edge of the clock tower. Together, they watched life go on in Arendelle. The baker’s shoppe had a long line of people, awaiting to get various pastries. Anna could swear she caught a whiff of freshly-baked kransekake on her way to the clock tower. A temptation, but Anna didn’t want to be late.

Maybe on the way back.

They saw the fisherman boat returning to port for the day. They’d be sorting out the fish soon, and it’d be out for delivery tomorrow. Anna remembered times she would see Elsa looking out her window to watch the boats leave and return. A funny memory of Anna’s was teasing Elsa’s beloved lutefisk onboard the boats, and Elsa would laugh it off, more often playing along with her.

Watching life go on from the clock tower had Anna unconsciously wrap her arms around Elsa’s, resting her head against the elder’s shoulder. She inhaled the familiar smells of Arendelle and exhaled slowly, releasing the stress and problems away. “Seems nothing ever changes, huh?”

“A lot has changed, I think,” Elsa softly spoke, looking out to the town dying down for the day. “You’ve become a ruler that interacts and listens to her subjects. I can’t be any more proud of you taking over the throne.” She took a breath to adjust her sitting position. “And Kristoff is going to be by your side as Prince Consort. And things will definitely change after the wedding.”

Anna opened her eyes softly, a sense of solemn in them. She sat up and separated from her sister, looking to the castle. She could only imagine Kristoff returning to his studies, and Kai taking care of things in Anna's absence.

"Anna?" Elsa softly called, looking at the younger woman.

"Is this how it felt when you finally let open the gates and allowed me to be by your side?" Anna held to herself tighter. She looked at Elsa again. "Did it feel this scary that things are changing faster than you'd like? Were there times you wish...time slowed down?"

Elsa understood, lightly tapping Anna’s neatly wrapped gift by her side. She smiled, stopped tapping, and looked out to the castle, "I did. All the time. Anna, you always had the energy to do something right after the other. It's a wonder how I had enough time to get any work done some days. But no matter how it was back then, I wished every day back then I had more time to be with you." She took Anna's hands to pull her close, as to protect her from worries and doubts. "And I still do."

The younger sister took a deep breath in, eyes closed. She slowly opened her eyes and reached her left arm out, seeing the empty ring finger.

Elsa reached to the ring finger, lightly brushing over the base. “Hm, Something wrong?”

Anna took a pause before she started to speak. She looked at Elsa, straightening her back and relaxing her shoulders. “Elsa, did I make the right choice? Was saying ‘yes’ to Kristoff’s proposal the right thing to do?”

Elsa’s face turned into something of worry. Seeing Anna second guess something was something new to the elder sister. She tucked her hair behind her ear. “That seems like a loaded question to ask, Anna. What brought about this?”

“Well, nothing major, I suppose.” Anna scratched the back of her head. She started to mess with her fingers on her lap. “I just...get the feeling...I’m not right for him. Not in the sense that we don’t love each other or anything. Nothing major like that. But I started thinking about a lot of things, Elsa. If he’s going to be my husband, he’s going to have to take on a bunch of responsibilities. Arendelle will be looking to him for guidance as much as they would to me. Kristoff’s going to be out of his comfort zone a lot of the time, and he’s sacrificing so much to be with me. I’m-” Anna softly grunted in frustration and laid back. She used one arm to cover her eyes. Lowering her arm after an exhale, Anna looked at her bare left hand, raised above her. “I wish I knew what the next right thing is…”

"So, something major then," Elsa said, leaning back and thinking of a response. She laid herself next to Anna, resting her head on her hand and turned to the younger girl. She used her free hand to hold Anna's raised one.

"Elsa?"

Elsa's focus was on Anna's hand. "Anna, I know how much Kristoff means to you. I can't say for you to dump him or break off the engagement because you feel this way." She entangled her fingers with Anna's. “This is more of a question of how you feel and what you want. And you’re pretty good at knowing that.”

“Yeah, but what I want may not always be the right thing. What if I decide to go through with the marriage, but Kristoff isn’t where he’s most happy or most needed? Or worse...I break off the engagement and I’m left all alone again?”

That was Anna’s tragic truth; the real reason she’d been unsure of herself lately, and why she’d devoted herself to work. The fun things she used to do with Elsa, she now did with Kristoff. She looked to Elsa with sadness in her eyes. And that was what Elsa hated more than anything.

Anna laughed it off, however. “Sad, isn’t it?”

Elsa looked away, saddened by the information given to her. She pushed herself up, taking her hands back to her lap. She let out a heavy sigh, rubbing the back of her neck. “I never expected you to feel like this for your birthday, if I’m going to be honest.”

“I’m sorry.” Anna sat up, looking forward as Elsa looked to her lap. “I know, it’s something I have to figure out myself, right?”

“That doesn’t mean you should shoulder it alone,” Elsa responded, holding her fist tightly. She took a breath and grabbed the gift by her. She looked at it for a moment and then held it to her heart. “And to think this was my present for you.” Looking at Anna, Elsa took a breath of relief. “I don’t know if you are wanting my advice or if you want me to sympathize with you, but all I can tell you is to talk with Kristoff about these feelings. And if...if you do feel alone, I’ll always be there. I’ll come running to your side in a heartbeat. Whether it’s him, or me, or the both of us, you won’t be left alone. Not again.”

Elsa handed the small gift box to Anna. As soon as she took it, however, Elsa looked to the ocean in the west, hiding the blush on her face with the sunset. To Anna, however, it only made it more noticeable.

_Cute…_

Anna opened the gift from Elsa to find a small ring box. It was a custom-made box that was Anna's signature dark green color and gold stitching for decor. Assuming Elsa made the box by hand, it would explain her cuts and injuries on her fingers. Anna could picture a hunched over Elsa making sure the box was perfect.

"I know we won't have as much time together as before, and I'd more than anything want to be by your side. I'm going to be with you for the rest of our lives. I love you, Anna. I want to show you. But maybe a ring was going overboard?" Elsa rambled through her nerves, talking with her hands where she could. It was something she picked up from Anna through the last three years.

It was a silver ring, enhanced with Elsa's magic. The center of the ring was embedded with an Alexandrite stone with shards of Blue Topaz stones on the sides. The Arendelleian symbol could be seen inside the color-changing gem-- currently green. One could easily mistake it for an engagement ring, and Anna found she didn’t mind that thought.

The elder sister looked over to see Anna crying and jumped out of shock. "Anna?! Are you okay? Oh no, the ring was too much! I'm sorry, I'll return it."

"That's not it." Anna pulled the ring box from Elsa's reach. She took the ring out and noticed the engraving on the band that read "Worth melting for". The corners of Anna's mouth turned upward before the queen laughed out of pure joy. " 'Worth melting for'? You sure go all out for someone not interested in romance".

A light puppy-like cry escaped Elsa's mouth. "Must you always tease me?"

Anna surprised Elsa with a kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry."

Coming from her trance-like state, Elsa couldn't help but smile herself. She took the ring from Anna's hand and placed it on the younger woman’s left ring finger. "Seems like it fits well, but how is it? Too big? Too tight? I can always get it adjusted if-"

Elsa was interrupted when Anna lifted her hand up to the direction of the sun, the blueish-green gem shining in the sunset. After some analysis, she took the ring, still on her finger, to her chest as to protect it from anything and everything. With all her heart, Anna looked at Elsa. “It’s perfect. Thanks, sis.”

With a smile and all the love she could muster, Elsa responded softly, “You’re welcome.”

\---

That night, Elsa stayed at the castle. She'd told Anna she wanted to catch up with everyone, but privately, she knew that when Anna told Kristoff that Elsa got her a ring, Kristoff would ask why Anna wasn’t wearing his engagement ring--and she wanted to be around for her sister. It hadn't come up at dinner, where Kristoff had shared what he learned in his studies before wishing Anna a "dry banana hippy hat" (to much laughter from the queens, Olaf, and even Kristoff). Afterwards, Elsa made good on her word (more like, her excuse) and caught up with everyone.

Despite Elsa's many protests that she could attend to her needs, especially as she was now a mere guest, having abdicated...Kai, Gerda, and Olina had never quite left the caretaker role. They still treated her like royalty, not letting her lift a finger if they could do it for her. There really wasn't much Elsa could do until Olaf insisted she tell him and Sven a story. Elsa didn’t have the heart, or a reason, to say no. Not that she would ever want to.

After dinner, Anna walked back out to the balcony after remembering she left Kristoff’s ring on the railing. The young queen took the ring in her hand and looked at it, comparing Kristoff’s ring to Elsa’s ring, still on her finger. In every way, Kristoff’s was equal to Elsa’s. Both weren’t too big or too small. The rings were both beautiful and one held as much love and thought for Anna as the other.

But Anna had made her choice a long time ago, and she was going to stick to it. She fought a very long time for one of these rings, and she wasn’t ashamed of wearing it around the castle. It was never a choice of which ring was better or who came up with a better proposal or who would fit by her side better. Anna knew which one she wanted most beside her, and she’d do everything in her power to keep it that way.

Anna placed Kristoff’s ring on her left ring finger with Elsa’s ring and went out of the room with newfound confidence.

“Kristoff, honey, we need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Too be honest, I'm still not sure if this would be tagged under "Anna & Elsa", due to the fact that it's sisterly. But there are romantic undertones within the dialogue. To be safe, I used "Anna/Elsa".


End file.
